Romancing Hope and Light
by Dr. William Bell
Summary: T.K. finally has the courage to tell Kari his feelings. Will she return those feelings? And if she does, then what happens? Companion to "To fall in Love with Courage".


**Wow, I finally have this out. This, yes, is a companion fic to To Fall in Love With Courage. While you don't have to read the first one to get this one, I'd like for you too. But I hope you enjoy. Takari is my favorite pairing. And I want to let all of you potential flamers know: this story has HEAVY Takari! There is also Taiora, and hints of Kenyako and Koumi. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it.**

**I do not own Digimon. If I did, the second movie would've had more of a plot to it than "kill Diaboromon". I do not own the characters either. If I did, this would have happened probably.**

**Oh yeah, two shout outs: One for Lachelle92, who helped tremendously in the writing of this fic. And to sammyjon123. Yes, you suggested I make this Takari into the companion fic, and it worked out great. Thanks! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Phew!" Tai sighed in relief. They had just finished spending the day in the Digital World. It had been a fine day without any worries or trouble. The Digidestined had had it easy since MaloMyotismon had been defeated about a year ago. It seemed Oikawa's sacrifice did protect the Digital World. Now the Digidestined just spent time there to rest and play. They had all met there today.

Even though the Digital World was no longer in danger, the Digidestined never had trouble finding time to hang out. Joe was in college though, and Matt, Sora, Tai, and Izzy were all seniors in high school preparing to graduate. Mimi was in America! The older Digidestined were moving on with their lives. The younger ones were starting to get on with theirs. Yolei, Ken, Davis, and T.K. were all freshmen in high school. Poor Cody was still stuck in middle school. But because of what they had all went through, they still found time with each other.

T.K. was very happy when he and Kari had started to spend time together. He knew he liked her, as in _like _liked. But unlike Davis, he wasn't open with this in an undying attempt to win Kari's affection. No, T.K. was too humble for that. Actually that statement about Davis was untrue. He seemed to be finally over Kari now. It seemed after the Battle with MaloMyotismon, his infatuation with her faded. But T.K.'s hadn't. If anything, he had started to love her more dearly. He caught himself staring at her sometimes. Just staring at the way she laughed, and how she smiled, and just listening to the sound of her voice. He always looked forward to seeing her in school first thing, and in classes or at lunch. T.K. was really surprised to make a winning shot at a basketball game and the first thing he looked for was Kari's approving face. He realized that he absolutely loved her.

T.K. was not the only one aware of this fact. It seemed almost everyone knew. He tried telling Matt one day. Matt just smiled and shook his head.

"About time." Matt had said. T.K. was taken aback.

"W-What?" T.K. then asked. Matt had laughed.

"It seems everybody knows it. Hell, even Davis has backed off. You two are meant to be together. But it's about time one of you realized it. It's sad when both of you are so in the dark." Matt then laughed again and continued to walk. That had been about seven months ago. Since then, Matt had been on tour with his band. He was back now, and T.K. planned to spend a lot of time with him. Of course, he had something to do first.

"Alright everyone. I guess we'll see you all around. I'm going home to catch some food!" Tai exclaimed, rubbing his hands together.

"Hopefully not your mother's." Sora said dryly. Almost all of the Digidestined laughed. Izzy turned a little green in memory. Then everyone broke up. People started to leave in different directions. Matt went on home to rest from the big day as well as his concert. Izzy went off to go study, as did Joe. T.K. shook his head. Those two could be barely dragged away from their work. Well, he meant Joe from his textbooks, and Izzy from his computer, but it was all semantics. Davis went home, humming rather loudly and obnoxiously, but such as he is. Rumor has it he had met a girl and took a liking to her. But nobody had seen her officially yet. Mimi, of course, had gone back to America. They saw little of her now. Yolei followed Ken outside. There had been some attraction between those two too. But they were even shyer to those feelings than T.K. or Kari. Lastly, there was Kari. She smiled at all of her leaving friends. She turned to T.K. and held out her hand.

"Walk me home?" She asked. He smiled back. In spending more time together, T.K. had also started to walk her home from school. This offer now was only tradition to them. T.K. half turned his head to look at Tai. Tai winked and led Sora out. Tai knew what T.K. was about to do. T.K. had talked to him earlier . . .

T.K. walked up to Tai and Sora.

"_Tai, could I talk to you? It's about Kari." T.K. asked nervously. Kari was talking to Yolei up ahead, and he didn't want her to see him. Tai looked at him and smiled._

"_Sure." Tai said. Sora nodded at T.K. and began to walk off._

"_Sora wait! You can stay too. I'd like your opinion on this as well." T.K. said. Sora nodded, and went to stand beside her boyfriend. T.K. sighed and ran his hand through his hair, taking off his hat._

"_I . . .um . . ." T.K. stuttered. Tai laughed._

"_Let me help you. You like my sister Kari, and you want to ask her out, but you are unsure on how to do it." Tai said. T.K. stood there, shocked. Sora laughed at T.K.'s expression._

"_How . . . how did you-." T.K. started._

"_It's a little obvious." Sora said. "You two are in love. It's only a surprise that you two haven't figured it out yet." T.K. blushed._

"_Don't be embarrassed. If we hide our feelings, then we never find true happiness." She said, looking at Tai. He winked at her. "So just ask her." T.K. nodded and turned to Tai._

"_Are you okay with this Tai?" T.K. asked. Tai sighed._

"_If I were any more okay with it, I'd ask her for you. I trust you T.K. You are the only one I'd ever trust her with. And you know, I've been a little overprotective of my sister." Tai said. Sora snorted. Tai shot her a dirty look. Then he continued:_

"_But I believe that with you, I don't have to be as protective. You care for her. I couldn't be happier that you are willing to take your relationship further." Tai said. T.K. smiled._

"_You sound like your father." Sora said jokingly. Tai shot her another dirty look. T.K. looked down._

"_What if she doesn't feel the same way?" T.K. asked. Then he felt a warm hand on his shoulder._

"_Don't worry." Tai said. "She does. You've never seen her when she's thinking of you have you? She stares off, as if caught in a daydream. I once asked her if she was thinking of you. I don't think I've ever seen anybody blush that red. You're everything to her. I say go ahead." T.K. smiled and nodded._

"_Alright! I will."_

And that's why he was here now. T.K. turned back to Kari.

"Actually, I was wondering if you could walk with me in the park. I need to talk to you." T.K. said hopefully.

"Okay!" Kari said. He took her hand and led her out of the room. They walked hand in hand down to the park, not saying a word. The setting sun lit an orange glow about the area. Everything seemed to be winding down from the day. Birds chirped softly and the summer breeze blew gently against their skin, as if whispering. He blushed as he walked, knowing what he was about to do. He was about to put the whole friendship in jeopardy. If it worked, the friendship would enhance further. But if she said no . . .. the consequences threatened to tear T.K. apart. But he needed to try.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Kari said innocently and turned to look at him. The afternoon sun caught her face and made her look even more beautiful to him. He hesitated. This was his last chance to back out. But he didn't want to. He took both of her hands and looked her in the eyes.

"Kari . . . we've been friends a long time." He said. Then he went on because if he stopped, he might not start again. "But I have come to realize, and I hope you have to, that out friendship has grown. I have come to love you, Kari. I want to take our friendship further. Would you. . . would you be my girlfriend?" He asked. He studied her expression. It was one of hesitation and confusion.

"No. I. . .um . . . can't." Kari said. T.K.'s world shattered into a million pieces. He felt a gaping hole in his chest. He tried not to show it, but it spread across his face.

"What?" He breathed.

"I'm sorry T.K." She whispered. She dropped his hands and walked away. He turned around.

"Kari! I love you!" He called after her. She didn't turn around, but kept on walking. He started after her, but stopped. She was gone. T.K. dropped to his knees, and put a hand on his heart. He could still feel it beating, but each beat gave him pain. He felt an aching loss suddenly. Something in him was dying. But it didn't matter anymore. Kari had ripped his heart out, and his life was over . . ..

… … … … …

Tai was talking on the phone with Matt. Their friendship had evolved too, but not exactly in the way T.K. and Kari's had. They had become closer as friends. You would have thought it a year ago. Matt and Sora had just broken up. The two knew the relationship wasn't working, but the wounds were still there. But Tai had apologized to Matt, and the two began to hang out again. Matt eventually got over Sora, and was now dating a fine girl who managed his band. She wasn't, or never had been, one of Matt's 'fan girls'. But Tai guessed that was why Matt liked her. She was a challenge.

"So he's going to ask her?" Matt asked over the phone. Tai nodded, and then realized he was on the phone.

"Yeah. He took her on a walk through the park right after we got back. I think he was going to ask her out." Tai said.

"Finally!" Matt said. "We've all been waiting for it to happen."

"I know. Just the other day, Davis and I were talking, and he said something like that. I was shocked out of my mind, but Davis knows it was bound to happen." Tai said.

"I know he's liked her for a long time." Matt said.

"You think Kari hasn't? Ha!" Tai said, laughing. Matt laughed too.

"Well, it's about time. It seems everyone's finding somebody to love." Matt said. "You and Sora, T.K. and Kari-."

"You and Kit." Tai interjected.

"Well . . ." Matt stuttered. Tai could practically see his friend blush through the phone. Then Matt continued.

"Davis and his mystery girl." Matt said.

"How did you know about that?" Tai asked. Matt had, after all, been on tour for the past six months.

"I hear things." Matt said slyly. Tai raised an eyebrow. T.K. must have told him.

"What about Ken and Yolei?" Matt asked. Tai snorted.

"If there's anyone who's more afraid to admit their attraction, then it's Ken and Yolei. Those two are completely oblivious that they like each other." Tai said. Matt laughed.

"So, I wonder when Kari and T.K. will get in." Matt asked.

"I don't know." Tai said. The front door opened. Tai saw Kari walk through.

"Wait, here she is now." Tai said. He put the phone down.

"Hey Kari. How did it go?" Tai asked. Kari went straight to her room and slammed the door. Tai stared at in shock for a moment.

"Tai?" He heard form the phone. "Tai! Is everything alright?" Tai picked up the phone.

"I don't know. But it doesn't look good. You better be ready when T.K. comes home. I'll see if I can figure out anything here." Tai said.

"Okay." Matt said. They hung up. Tai went to his sister's door. It had been two years since their parents had allowed them different rooms. It wasn't a concept Tai was used to, but not one he unwelcomed either. He knocked on the door.

"Kari?" He asked, and knocked on the door again.

"Go away!" He heard. He also thought he heard sobs. _"What could have happened?"_ he thought.

"Kari, it's me." He said.

"I said go away!" She screamed through the door. Tai was taken aback. She had never acted this way, especially to him.

"If you need to talk, you'll know where I'll be." Tai said, and walked away slowly.

… … … … …

Kari sat crying to herself, her mind going about in circles. _T.K. had asked her out! And she said no! Did she want to say no? She didn't think so. No. . . she knew she didn't want to say no. Her heart screamed at her to say yes. But why had she rejected him? Was she . . .scared? Perhaps. They had been friends since she had joined the Digidestined. She had wanted this. So why was she scared?_

Her mind raced as tears fell down her cheek. She hadn't wanted to reject T.K., but she became scared. _What if he became bored with me? What if he began to hate me? What if I am not good enough for him? T.K. is so popular in school, he has great athletic skills, he is very smart, and he's extremely good-looking. I am just an average girl. Why would he want me?_

Kari sat there, just crying to herself. She cried because of the look he had when she said no. His face contorted into one of surprise, then one of badly suppressed pain. Those eyes she found herself getting lost into every time they saw each other were full of sadness. She knew how much he cared about her. She also knew how much of himself he had put on the line. She had betrayed him. And now he was hurt and disappointed. _What if he hates me now? What if he can't bear to look at me?_ She slumped back to the bed.

"What have I done?" She said, tears streaming down her cheeks. She cried herself to sleep.

Next thing she heard was a loud knocking noise.

"KARI!" Tai said knocking hard on her door. She finally woke up completely. It was morning. Light streamed through the window and hit her yellow and pink wallpaper. She remembered that T.K. had said he liked it, the pink and yellow.

"_Those colors are our crest colors. They go together well like we go together well." he said._ She got out of bed and unlocked her door.

"What Tai?" She said, and then she looked at her brother. He was fully dressed at this hour, which was odd, and he had a look of panic on his face.

"What happened last night, between T.K. and you?" He asked. Kari's eyes hardened.

"It's none of your business!" She said, and slammed the door in his face. She started to walk back to her bed, when Tai opened the door behind her.

"Kari, he didn't show up last night." Tai said. Kari stopped.

"What?" She breathed.

"He didn't come home. We called Matt, he isn't there either. He's at none of the other Digidestined's houses. I need to know what happened when he asked you, Kari!" He said, using his leader voice. She turned to him, tears in her eyes,

"How did you know?" She asked. Tai's face softened.

"He came to. . . talk to me before he asked you. He wanted to know if you felt the same way." Tai said softly. Tears began streaming down her face.

"That sensitive, thoughtful, good-hearted. . ." That's when she broke down. Tai pulled her into his arms immediately. She cried into his shoulder. "He asked me to be his girlfriend. And I . . . I said no!" Kari said sobbing. "I was afraid. What i-if it didn't w-work or if he lost interest, or got hur-hurt? What if I'm not good enough?" She asked through sobs. Tai just embraced his sister tighter. She pulled back.

"Oh, Kari." Tai told her. "You shouldn't be afraid. He would never hurt you or you him. He could never lose interest in you. Anybody who does needs to get a life. And to think my sister isn't good enough? Remember who asked whom to date them. I thought you were past this in your relationship." She looked at him.

"You said he's missing?" Kari asked, wiping her eyes. He nodded.

"I'm organizing a search party." He said. She nodded. She then knew what she had to do. She had to lie to her brother, but it would be worth it.

"Tell me if you find him." She said. He frowned.

"You don't want to join?" he asked. She shook her head. Still frowning, he nodded.

"I'll tell you if we find him." Tai said, and he left. A few minutes later, Kari heard the door shut. She walked fast. She got dressed quickly, and grabbed her D-3. She opened up her father's laptop. If she was right . . .

"Digiport open!" She cried, and was sucked into the laptop. Her landing was as graceful as her previous landings. She landed on her face. She picked herself up off the ground and dusted herself off. She started walking. She wasn't far now. She was making her way through forest and trees. She heard a noise. She turned to face it, but luckily, it was Gatomon.

"Gatomon!" Kari cried out and pulled her Digimon into a hug. Gatomon wriggled herself free.

"Are you here to see him?" Gatomon asked. They both knew she meant T.K. Kari nodded. "He knew you'd eventually find him. Are you sure about going up there?" Kari nodded.

"Yes, I have to. I have to set things right." Kari said.

"Fine, I'll stay out of the way. Patamon's up there too, but he'll leave if you ask him too." Gatomon said. She stopped, and watched as Kari made her way up the hill. Kari thought T.K. might be here. They had discovered this place together, and it was their secret hideaway from the world. They had a lot of fun memories there. T.K. told her that the place helped him think. She pulled through the brush. This was their hideaway. It was under a lot of tree cover, so no direct sunlight. It was a waterfall, and beneath it, and clear spring. Beside it was an enormous tree. Then in front of it all was a field of grass and flowers in which she remembered running from a chasing T.K. She smiled at the memories. Then she saw Patamon flying over to her.

"Hey, Patamon." Kari said. Patamon glared at Kari.

"Hello, Kari." Patamon said coldly. Kari nodded.

"I guess I deserve that. Can I talk to T.K. alone please?" Kari asked. Patamon looked back behind him, and then nodded. Patamon flew down the direction that Kari came, probably going to talk to Gatomon. Kari continued walking until she saw him. T.K. was sitting on the ground watching the waterfall, his back to her. As she walked closer, he spoke:

"I knew you'd be the one to find me." T.K. said his voice low. "They're looking for me, aren't they?"

"Yes. We were worried." She replied. He turned around. His eyes were dull, as if there was no life left in them. His face was so sad. Inwardly, Kari cried out. She had done this to him.

"You were worried? I'm surprised." He said coldly. He stared up at her with those blank eyes.

"I care about you." She replied, choking back tears. On his face sprang anger.

"You care about me? Ha! You have a funny way of showing it!" He said bitterly. He turned around again. She took a step forward.

"T.K. . . . . Please, I didn't mean to hurt you. I-I love you." She started.

"You love me? You love me? How dare you!" He shouted. He walked over and pushed her to the ground. She yelled and fell, hurt. As soon as she yelled, the darkness surrounding T.K. dissipated. It seemed to cure him. It disappeared and T.K. felt his heart start to beat again. He ran over and helped her up.

"Kari! I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." He said. She nodded.

"It's alright." She said. He nodded, tears falling down his face. She looked into his eyes again. They were lively again, in concern for her. They also spoke of hurt and sorrow.

"What was it?" He said, breaking the silence. All his anger was gone, here was just her T.K., a very hurt T.K. Tears were continuing to stream down his face.

"What did I do wrong? I love you with my heart; I would do anything for you. What more do you want?" He asked. She shook her head, crying as well.

"Nothing! I'm sorry I . . . I was afraid. Afraid that I wasn't good enough. That maybe you would lose interest one day, and find somebody else. I wasn't prepared. But it has nothing to do with you." She cried out. His eyes closed, more tears running down his face.

"So instead of talking to me about it, you said no and ran away." T.K. said. Kari looked away, afraid to meet his eyes. He walked up to her. She looked down at the ground, avoiding his eyes. He put his hand on her chin, and gently pulled it up so her eyes met his. Despite the redness, she still saw those sky blue eyes that she always lost herself in.

"You have nothing to be afraid of. I love you with all my heart. That will not change, even if you do not agree to be with me. You're my best friend, and all I want is to make you happy." He said. She smiled at him.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have hurt you like that." She whispered. He smiled at her, and put his hand to her lips, to quiet her. He leaned in, and uncovered her mouth. Their lips met. They kissed for a long while. She tilted her head, deepening the kiss. After a while, they parted. He leaned in, and touched his forehead with hers. They looked into each other's eyes.

"Ask me again." She whispered. T.K.'s eyes widened. He shook his head. "Ask me!" She begged.

"No Kari, I can't . . . I can't expose myself like that again. If you were to say no again, it might kill me." He whispered back.

"I'm asking you to take one more chance. Please . . . for me." She said. He hesitated, and then said:

"Kari, I love you. Would you please be my girlfriend?" He asked. She smiled once he finished, and threw her arms around him.

"Of course!" She said. "I wouldn't have it any other way." They kissed again, this time it seemed for hours. They pulled apart. He smiled at her.

"I'm sorry I hurt you. I'll never let it happen again." She said.

"I love you Kari, now let's go find the others. We have a lot of explaining to do."

… … … … …

Three years passed. T.K.'d like to say they were unexciting, mainly because the Digital World stayed safe. But those were the best three years of his life so far. They were the ones he spent with Kari. T.K. and Kari spent a lot of time together now. They were hardly separated. And they also took classes together. They were the perfect couple. Eventually they graduated together. That's why they were here now. Ken, Yolei, Kari, Davis, and T.K. were all graduating. Matt, in his infinite wisdom, had thrown them all a Graduation party. Actually there were two. There was the official one, and then the Digidestined one. They were now going to the Digidestined one. They parked and T.K. turned to the shotgun seat of his car.

"Are you ready?" He asked. She smiled.

"Yep!" They got out and walked to the door. T.K. knocked on the door. They could hear music coming from the house. The door opened and they saw a face that had become really famous.

"Hey, bro!" Matt said, and invited them inside. Matt had turned his apartment into a mini dance, with a huge surround system and a dance floor. There was a large buffet lined up and the there were lights going off the walls. T.K. found it ironic that Matt would have his own CD playing.

T.K. led Kari out to their group of friends. He excused himself and walked over to his brother. Matt had been on tour again for the past year. They had seen very little of each other.

"Good music!" T.K. commented. Matt flashed him a smile. "Hey, bro." T.K. said, and pulled Matt into a hug.

"Hey, is that a ring in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?" Matt asked. T.K.'s eyes widened as his hand instinctively went to the little box in his pocket.

"How did you-?" T.K. started, but Matt laughed and stopped him.

"Tai told me." Matt said. T.K. nodded.

_It had been a little while back. T.K. took a deep breath. He stood outside the Kamiya apartment. He was nervous about what he was about to do. This was the last obstacle, and he wished that luck was on his side. T.K. knocked on the door._

_"Coming!" He heard, and then some footsteps. The door opened, and T.K. saw the long bushy hair of Tai Kamiya. Tai was in a simple t-shirt and shorts. T.K. could see that Tai was just lounging around. The T.V. blared in the background, the sound of a soccer game._

_"Hey T.K." Tai greeted._

_"Hey Tai." T.K. replied._

"_Kari's not here." Tai said. T.K. smiled at Tai's assumption that he was here to see Kari. They were, after all, dating. No, T.K. was here to see Tai and Tai alone._

"_May I come in? I need to talk to you." T.K. said. Confused, Tai stood back and let T.K. in. Tai led T.K. to the couch, and they sat down. The T.V. was going loudly. Tai sat there, getting wrapped up in the game._

"_Tai?" T.K. asked._

"_Yes T.K." Tai said, still looking at the T.V._

"_Tai!" T.K. nearly yelled over the television. Tai's head snapped in T.K.'s direction. "I need to talk to you. This is important." T.K. said. Tai cautiously muted the television, and then turned himself to face T.K._

"_Thank-you." T.K. said. He had Tai's full attention now. "I have something to discuss with you."_

"_Is everything okay?" Tai asked._

"_Yes. Umm . . ." T.K. hesitated. "Listen, I love your sister, and we've been dating for more than three years now. I've talked about this with nearly everyone, and . . ."_

"_And what?" Tai asked. He was always protective over his sister. If T.K. meant to hurt her . . ._

"_And, I'd like to ask her to marry me." T.K. said, nervously. He waited for Tai's response. Tai paused. T.K. winced. Maybe Tai thought he was overstepping his bounds. Tai's face was unreadable._

"_Tai?" T.K. asked._

"_You want to propose to Kari?" Tai asked slowly._

"_Yes. Will it be okay?" T.K. said weakly. He respected Tai very much and wanted his approval. Tai then grabbed T.K. and pulled him into a bear hug._

"_Finally!" Tai said. "We've been waiting for you to do this forever. Of course it will be okay!"_

"_Tai," T.K. gasped. "I can't breathe." Tai released him. Tai had his big goofy grin on his face._

"_Wow. I didn't think you would take it so well." T.K. said._

"_What do you mean? We've been through so much. I wouldn't trust her with anyone else. You respect her, and love her." Tai said. Then Tai's eyes widened. "You are doing this out of love right? If Kari is pregnant. . ."_

"_No! Of course not!" T.K. said, appalled._

"_Good." Tai said. "Well, you have my blessing." T.K. exhaled slowly. Tai laughed._

"_Were you really worried about what I'd think?" Tai asked. T.K. nodded._

"_Yeah, I was." T.K. said. Tai laughed again._

"_Well, you have to know how I felt when you talked with me last time. You're giving me déjà vu. I don't mind you being with her." Tai said. T.K. looked down._

"_Now, I have to ask her. What if she says no again?"_

"_Don't worry. Kari loves you more than anything. She can't say no again. If anything, that last time was your trial by fire. You shouldn't doubt that she loves you." Tai assured him. T.K. nodded._

"_I'm still worried." T.K. smiled anxiously._

"_So when did you decide to pop the question to her?" Tai asked. T.K. looked at him._

"_At the graduation party." T.K. said. T.K. looked at his watch._

"_I have to go. I have a study date with Kari. Thanks for your support Tai." T.K. said, heading for the door._

"_Sure. I'll be see'in ya T.K." Tai called after him. T.K. left quickly. Tai sat back, a smile in his face._

"He told me your whole conversation." Matt said. T.K. nodded. T.K. went back to his girlfriend. He wrapped his arms around her. She turned around and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Want to dance?" He asked. She smiled and took his hand. He pulled her out onto the dance floor. T.K. saw Matt changing the albums out of the corner of his eye. Slow dance music started to play.

"What?" T.K. asked. "I'll get him to change it back." He said. Kari pulled him closer so that her hands went around his back. He wrapped his hands around her. They danced together, gently swaying to the music. T.K. looked over and saw Tai and Sora slow dancing in the corner. They had been engaged a year now. T.K.'s eyes scanned the dance floor. He saw Ken asking Yolei to dance, and her nodding. He saw the same with Mimi and Izzy. T.K. saw Matt dancing with his girlfriend, Kit. He also saw Davis with his fiancée Brandy. She was the mystery girl that he had hit it off with. Now they were engaged, and everyone was happy for them. Cody and his girlfriend danced. So did Joe and his girlfriend. Everyone seemed to have a partner, and were happy. T.K. turned to his source of happiness.

"So, we're out of high school finally." He said. She nodded.

"Ever thought about how the future will go?" he asked. She nodded.

"All the time." She said. She put her head on his chest and they continued to sway with the music. "Hopefully, we'll be around to see it." She said, jokingly.

"No, seriously. Have you ever thought about whom you'd like to spend your life with?" T.K. asked.

"All the time. I'd like to spend it with you. I can't imagine who else I'd rather spend it with." She said.

"Are you sure?" He asked. She nodded. She turned to him.

"Yes. What are you trying to say?" She asked. All of T.K.'s planning went out the window. He could think of nothing else to do but go down on one knee and pull the box out of his pocket. He opened it and presented it to Kari. It was a beautiful diamond ring. The lights of the room shined brightly off of it.

"Kari Kamiya, I treasure you and everyday I get to spend with you. I love you. Will you marry me?" T.K. asked. He looked up at her reaction. This time, he saw no confusion or fear. He only saw joy.

"Yes!" She said, tears running down her cheeks. "I will." He smiled in joy.

"Yes!" He said and pulled her into the air swinging her around. He placed her down on the ground and kissed her. It was a long and passionate kiss. T.K. was barely aware of clapping. They parted and looked around. All of their friends were clapping. Matt pulled out a bottle of champagne and popped the top off. He started to pour drinks. T.K. turned to look at Tai, who shrugged.

"How many people did you tell?" T.K. asked.

"All of them." Tai said simply. T.K. laughed, and pulled Kari into another kiss.

… … … … …

A year rolled past and the big day came around. T.K. took a deep breath and looked at himself in the mirror. He didn't look too bad, he thought. He turned to his best man.

"Are you sure I look okay?" T.K. asked. Matt laughed.

"God T.K., you're worse than a girl. Of course you look fine."

"I just want it to look perfect. This is my big day with Kari. It can't be ruined." T.K. said.

"Relax." Patamon said. "It won't be."

"Where's dad? I thought he'd be here." Matt said.

"He came by earlier, but he left." T.K. said. The door opened and Davis, Tai, Cody, Joe, Ken, and Izzy walked in in their tuxes.

"Hey T.K.!" Davis said. "Looking sharp!" He went and high fived him.

"You don't look too shabby yourself." T.K. said back. Davis flashed a grin. T.K. tried to smile, but failed. He breathed in slowly.

"You don't have to be nervous." Joe said, perceptibly. T.K. looked at him, and nodded. Tai patted T.K. on the back.

"Yeah, when Sora and I got married, I was calmer than a summer breeze." Tai said. Matt snorted.

"'Summer breeze.' You threw up five times." Matt said. Tai turned red.

"Okay, so I was a little nervous. But it all turned out great. You need to know that T.K." Tai said. T.K. nodded. Matt put his hand on T.K.'s shoulder.

"You don't have any regrets do you?" Matt asked. T.K. shook his head.

"No, I couldn't be happier." T.K. said. "I still feel nervous. I don't know why. I mean. . . I know I'll be happy with Kari, but my heart's going like a jackrabbit."

"It's a normal reaction." Cody said. "You're about to take a new step through life."

"Whoa, now we're in philosophy!" Davis said laughing.

"Davis," Izzy started. "Before your wedding we had a thirty minute talk about the history of toilet paper." Davis' blush was as red as Tai's.

"I was nervous too. I tend to talk a lot when I'm nervous." Davis said.

"You could've given Yolei a run for her money." Ken said. All the men laughed.

"Speaking of the women, I wonder what they're talking about."

… … … … …

"I'm so excited!" Yolei said.

"Relax, Yolei. I'm the one who's getting married!" Kari said. All the girls in the room laughed. Kari had on the most beautiful white dress. All the girls were super jealous when they saw it. It was an elegant flowing white dress lined with yellow and pink flowers.

"But you look so beautiful in that dress!" Yolei said. Kari's mom walked up beside her.

"She's right, Kari. I'm so proud and happy for you." Kari's mom said. Kari's eyes began to water.

"Don't make her cry!" Sora said. "She'll ruin her make-up." The women all laughed.

"Are you okay?" Kari's mom asked her.

"Yeah." Kari smiled. "I'm fine."

"She's got the nerves of a Gatomon!" Gatomon said proudly. They all laughed again. Yolei looked at her watch.

"Damn. We're five minutes late. Come on ladies, get in your places." She said. Kari smiled.

"Wow Yolei. I wouldn't cross you." Kari said. Yolei smiled.

"Well, I am the maid of honor. I have to kick ass!" Yolei said. Kari and her Maid of Honor made their way to the clearing. The Wedding was being held in a clearing in the Digital World. It was a gorgeous day. The sun was high, and it was partly cloudy. The temperature was just perfect. It seemed that fate wanted this to be the perfect wedding. The wedding itself was being held out in the open. Only a thin barrier was set up in front of the aisle to hide the bride until the last minute.

Yolei and Kari made it to the aisle. Yolei turned and gave Kari a thumbs up.

"You've got this." Yolei said. She then walked down the aisle. Kari took a deep breath. She looked beside her and saw Tai.

"Hey Tai." She said. He kissed her forehead.

"You look beautiful. T.K. is one lucky guy." Tai said softly. Kari's eyes watered again. Tai held out his arm. Kari took it. He turned the corner with his sister. Everyone was standing and looking back at her. She took a deep breath and took a step with Tai. She saw all of her friends and family smiling at her. She stepped down the aisle with her brother. That's when she looked up at T.K. T.K. was very happy at that moment. He beamed and his eyes twinkled. Kari saw nothing else as she stared into his eyes. She didn't feel herself walk up the aisle with Tai. But finally she was there.

"How gives this woman?" Gennai asked.

"I, Tai Kamiya, her brother, so do." Tai patted her arm, and went to go sit by Sora. T.K. took Kari's hand and they turned to Gennai, who was leading the procession.

"Please be seated." Gennai said.

"Hope and Light are two amazing forces. They are powerful and bind the spirit into what it is. But they cannot exist with out the other, and are forever bound. We are gathered here today to witness the joining of the bearers of these two crests in the bonds of Holy Matrimony.

'First, a marriage cannot survive with out love. For without love it is futile. Love is powerful and strong. But Marriage also is dependent on the other crests. There is courage, reliability, friendship, knowledge, kindness, and sincerity in a marriage too. Make sure that all of these elements are present. For without them, this marriage is null and void.

"If anyone has any reason that these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." There was a moment of silence. "Now . . . Kari and T.K. would like to exchange their own vows." Gennai said. Kari and T.K. turned to each other.

"Kari . . . ever since I met you, I have been drawn to you. We became closer and closer until I finally got the nerve to ask you. When you said no, I was crushed. I nearly died inside. It was then I realized I couldn't live without you. Now that we are here, I promise that I will always treasure you and show you the love you deserve. You will never be harmed as long as I live." He said. It was her turn.

"T.K. . . . I have never cared about anyone like I do you. I always feel safe in your arms. I know you love me, and I promise to love you just as much. You are my light, not the other way around. You guide me through the darkness." She said. They turned to Gennai.

"Now Kari and T.K. will exchange rings, as a token of their affection for one another." Gennai said. T.K. pulled out a ring. It was a nice gold band with a big notch groove in the side. He pulled off her engagement ring and it fit perfectly in the groove of the band.

"With this ring, I thee wed." T.K. said. "Let it symbolize my hope and love forever surrounding you and guiding you." Kari took out her ring and placed the band on his ring finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed. Let it symbolize my light and love forever surrounding you and guiding you." They turned back to Gennai. This was it. The last moment before they were bound forever. It seemed to last ages.

"By the power vested in me by God, the two worlds, and the sovereigns, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Gennai said. T.K. leaned in and kissed Kari. Everyone clapped and cheered. They parted and turned to face the crowd, smiling. They walked down the aisle past everyone. Beside the 'chapel' was a place set up for the reception. There was tables, and a dance floor and everything. T.K. and Kari sat at the head table facing all of their friends. Matt and his band was there. Everyone started to sit at the tables and face the happy couple. T.K. turned to his wife.

"I love you, Kari" T.K. said.

"I love you, too." Kari said. Patamon and Gatomon sat next to them then, wishing them luck and such. Matt clinked a fork on his champagne glass. Everyone grabbed their glasses and looked at him.

"Well, as best man, it is my duty to give a toast. The maid of honor plans the wedding, and I do the toast, right Yolei?" Matt said. Yolei grinned.

"But seriously, give a hand to Yolei, giving us a damned good wedding." Matt said, there was a little clapping.

"But this day is about T.K. and Kari." Matt said, turning to them. "Now, I have lived a neat life. I was saving the world at the age of thirteen., I've started a band; you know it's been good. But don't you dare try to outdo me. You say you want to become an author. Well, now I have to do something to compare! Do you realize what you're putting me through?" People chuckled.

"I'm glad you found someone. Well, actually, you didn't find her. You were destined to be with her. From the beginning we all knew it. Only you two didn't. Isn't that queer?" Matt said.

"And now T.K., I want you to enjoy your honeymoon. But if Kari comes back pregnant, I think Tai will want to strangle you." Matt said. Tai nodded, laughing.

"And Kari, maybe you could've found somebody better? I mean sure, he's got smarts, but I think I got the looks in the family." Matt said. People laughed again.

"Just kidding T.K.. But seriously, be glad you found each other. We rarely find our soul mates this quickly, but you to have, and are happy with it.

"Now T.K., you are my brother. I wish the very best for you. But you seem to have found it. I am happy for you, and I hope you are happy too. Kari, you are like a sister to me, and I guess now you are my sister. Thank you for giving my brother happiness. So here's to you T.K. and Kari!" Hr said raising his glass. Everyone else raised his or her glasses too. People began to talk softly. Matt walked over to the table.

"Hey guys, I have to prep with my band. Just wanted to say congrats." Matt said.

"Thanks for the wonderful toast." Kari said. T.K. laughed.

"Boy Matt, I'm glad you are a musician and not a comedian. Those jokes need work." T.K. said jokingly. Matt punched him in the arm.

"Well, once again, congrats." He walked away. The reception lasted a long while, and on into the night.

"It's time for the bouquet." Sora said. Kari turned and flung the bouquet. Yolei caught it and jumped up and down.

"I caught it!" Cody turned to Davis.

"Ken better watch out!" Cody said. Davis snorted.

"Ken has no clue." He said. Then T.K. shot the garter with athletic skill. It landed in Ken's lap. He picked it up surprised. Then he saw Yolei with the bouquet. And T.K. could've sworn he saw a smile on Ken's face. Ken walked over to Yolei. They talked and she stood up. He led her out to walk in the light. T.K.'s eyebrows went up. He wondered what they were talking about. He also saw Izzy sitting next to Jun. Hey, why is he sitting next to Jun? Where was Mimi-?

"It's time for our first dance." Kari said. She dragged T.K. outside onto the dance floor. T.K. put his arms around her and she around him.

"And now for their first dance, Mr. and Ms. Takeru Takaishi." Matt said. He began one of his hit singles. Kari and T.K. danced. So did everyone else. Kari looked back up at her husband, the man she loved. She lost herself in his lively eyes.

"I love you, T.K." She said. He smiled back at her.

"And I you." Kari said.

… … … … …

Tai sat back when his tale was done.

"And that's the story of your Aunt and Uncle." He said. His son and daughter looked at him with love and respect.

"That's a good story daddy." Tai's son said. The heard a knock at the door. As it should happen, it was T.K. and Kari! They and their son and daughter came in.

"Hey! We were just dropping in as planned!" T.K. said. He and Kari exchanged hugs with Sora and Tai.

"So what have you all been up to?" Kari asked.

"Just telling stories of how we all fell in love. I told of Sora and I, and then you and T.K." Tai said. T.K. laughed.

"I'm sure they enjoyed that." He said. Sora frowned.

"That's odd. Ken and Yolei and their kids are supposed to be here too. And so are Mimi and Izzy and theirs." Sora said.

"I'm sure they'll be here." Tai said. "But until then, we have those stories. By the way, where was your honeymoon again?"

"We went back to our hiding place for the honeymoon." T.K. said.

"Was it fun?" Sora asked. T.K. and Kari looked at each other and kissed.

"I always have fun with you." They said simultaneously.

* * *

**Wow. That's it. There will be a kenyako and a Koumi to follow this one, but tell me what you think. REVIEW! Your opinion matters a WHOLE lot to me! Thanks!**


End file.
